


Dog Teeth

by soulpunksora (TMR)



Category: Anime Aneurysm (youtube)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, M/M, i thank them, they allowed me to write this bullshit, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMR/pseuds/soulpunksora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're cold on the inside<br/>There's a dog in your heart<br/>It tells you to tear everything apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bombs On Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !! Long time, no updates. Whoops. I don't know when I'll get around to more FOB stuff seeing as my life has been taken over by anime gays(tm), bisexual avengers, and That One American History Rap Musical.
> 
> So, have this to tide you over.
> 
> The wonderful dudes at Headache Heroes (who are hilarious, please check them out) allowed me to write fic about them. I'm taking this seriously. None of that weeb joke shit. This will be art(tm). (It's a fucking Beauty and the Beast AU because of course it is.)
> 
> Fic title and description from "Dog Teeth" by Nicole Dollanganger.

Blond hair and pale skin stood out brightly against the dark entrance of the castle. Snowflakes were chilling the man to the bone as the door firmly shut behind him, seemingly of it's own accord. He seemed almost soaked through entirely, body shivering with each step. Still, his eyes flickered with determination.

"Hello?" he called, "Is anyone here? I'm- I'm looking for my father. He- he was traveling through the forest and never returned home. If anyone could please-"

Matt's ears perked as he heard the shuffle of fabric across the stone floor.

"Father?"

His eyes brightened as he turned to look at the man, before dulling a bit at his condition. He was in tatters, shaking as he looked up at Matt, obviously trying to say something. Before he could get the words out though, Matt noticed a pair of inhuman brown eyes shining through the darkness. His head tilted in curiosity and bewilderment as his father started to rant.

"Matthew! You must leave! Hurry, please... There's- there's a terrible-"

The man was cut off as the figure surged forward, pulling Matt's father back. Matt's eyes widened as he caught sight of a stone cold, wolf-like face. Immediately, he stepped forward, reaching out to catch his father's arm.

"Let go."

The two words were enough to make Matt shiver from something other than the cold even as he held fast to his father's arm. The beast's voice was human, making it somehow even more terrifying.

"This man broke into my castle. My home. He deserves to be punished. Leave before you meet the same fate."

As the beast spoke, Matt shook his head. He'd made his decision almost immediately.

"I will stay in his place. I deserve as much punishment as he does, seeing as I'm guilty of the same crime. I'll take on mine and his."

Matt said the words even as his father pleaded with him from his position between him and the beast.

"Matthew, you can't! You don't know what that monster is capable of! You haven't seen what he can do to-"

"That's why I must stay, Father."

The room went quiet only for a moment before Matt's father was pulled away from him and throw across the room.

"You have approximately five minutes to leave this castle and never return, old man. Say your goodbyes."

The beast, now coming to stand fully in the light, turned his eyes to Matt. Matt's body ran cold as he thought over the consequences. He quickly shook the thoughts off, moving to help his father up. His father was stumbling, obviously still wanting to argue. He was smart enough, however, to know there was no use.

Matt hugged his father tightly, eyes closed, as the first flicker of true fear flashed through him.

"Goodbye Father."

His voice was quiet but it still managed to echo through the now silent castle. The words seemed to stick to the walls as Matt's father hugged back.

"Goodbye Matt."


	2. Turn Off the Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. All the chapter titles are song titles because I'm still me and "me" is unoriginal.

Matt followed the beast silently, having no words for the first time he could remember. His eyes stayed on the ground as he tried not to think of anything that was happening. Finally, he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What's your name?"

The beast hesitated, obviously confused, before continuing on down the winding staircase.

"Name?" the beast asked, as if it had never heard the word in its life.

"Yes, name." Matt said quietly, "Surely there must have been something someone called you at some point. I know I surely can't refer to you as 'beast' or 'monster'."

"Then don't refer to me. There's no use in you speaking anyway. It'll get you nowhere." the beast said, voice entirely unchanging.

Matt frowned at the beast's back, arms crossing as the temperature continued to drop on their trek farther down.

"Well, even if I'm not talking to you, I can't help but think about you. It makes me uneasy to think of you simply as 'beast'."

The beast stopped, turning towards Matt. It's eyes were cold and unreadable even as it spat out words seemingly in contempt.

"I don't care what you think of me as, you little shit. You're only a prisoner. There's no use in letting a prisoner get what he wants through prying. Don't start to think that just because I haven't killed your sorry ass that you and I will ever be anything close to equals."

Matt glared at the beast for a moment before holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. If that was how the other wished to treat him for the time being then whatever. He was sure the beast couldn't keep him locked away forever. Matt was crafty and if the beast tried to keep him in the same spot for too long, he knew he could find a way out. No matter what, Matt was entirely sure he wouldn't be treated as a prisoner forever.

The beast stopped in front of a large, heavy looking door. The knob was a dull silver with a large keyhole and there was a barred window at about eye-level. The beast unlocked the door, pushing Matt into the room by his shoulder.

"This is where you will stay for the remainder of your miserable existence, prisoner. Meals will be brought down to you by one of the cooks. You will never leave this room. If I hear so much as a whisper of an escape plan do not be surprised to find your head separated from your body. Do you understand?"

Matt nodded, looking up at the beast from where he'd landed on the floor. The beast muttered something, nodding as the door slammed shut behind him. Matt heard the lock click and the sound of footsteps reatreating. He breathed a sigh, sliding back to press himself against the wall. He tilted his head up, eyes closed, as he tried to block out everything around him. It had been to long of a day for him to think without resting.

He ignored his grumbling stomach as he laid on the cold stone floor, pillowing his head on his arm. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, not allowing any emotion to take hold of him. There would be time for crying later, for now he needed sleep.

* * *

 

Matt had no idea how to tell how long he'd slept, much less what time it was. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes, stretching with a yawn. He looked around, finally getting a good look at his lodgings.

It was a pretty big room for a cell. It was almost entirely empty, of course, but not entirely unlivable. He just had to look for whatever good he could pull out of the situation. This would do until well enough until he got around to planning his escape. By springtime, he would be back in his garden, reading and humming quietly like he always had before.

Matt smiled at the thought, getting up to stretch his legs a bit. He walked in a small circle for a few minutes before starting to walk in different patterns to entertain himself. Figure eight, star, heart, abstract patterns from the top of his head. He hummed, smile turning a bit brighter as he started adding twist to his patterns, turning it into a sort of uncoordinated dance.

His fun was soon cut short though as he heard the lock click. A plate of bread and a glass of water was put gently on the floor in front of him. Matt looked up at the woman who'd brought his food. She gave him a small warm look and Matt was so thankful to have some positive contact that his bright smile was back in an instant. The woman seemed to be laughing behind a cough as she covered her mouth.

"Thank you very much, Miss."

"It's no trouble to me, dear. I simply do as the master orders. Though, I do wish I could give you more... Maybe someday soon I'll convince him to let me bring you something with meat. Don't want you thinning out too much. It wouldn't be any good for you to starve down here... Especially since... Well, never mind. Enjoy your food, love. I'll be back to collect your plate in about an hour."

Before Matt could say anything, the woman had disappeared out the door.

* * *

 

Matt finally decided he was ready to think. He'd just finished his final slice of bread and was working on the last of his water when he sat back against the wall again. He had to process everything so he could form a proper plan. He hadn't even allowed himself proper time for grieving or any other emotions for that matter and he knew that was a danger. Bottling himself up would do no good.

As his brain collected the basic events together in a way that could make sense to him, Matt felt tears spring to his eyes. Though he had confidence in himself, the small amount of doubt sat at the pit of his stomach. There was the possibility that he would never be able to see out of these walls again. He'd never see his roses or his books again. He'd never see his father again. He swallowed, shaking his self loathing off even as he choked on tears.

Next, came the anger. It was almost overwhelming. Matt had rarely ever been truly angry at anyone so it was a strange and horrible feeling. He wished he could stop it but wanted to keep it at the same time. It further fueled his want to escape. He needed his anger or he'd never see another sunrise.

 


	3. R.I.P. 2 My Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrap me up in Chanel inside my coffin  
> Might go to Hell and there ain't no stopping  
> Might be a sinner and I might be a saint

Matt blinked awake, rubbing his eyes as he slowly came to the realization he'd fallen asleep. He must have cried himself to sleep through his anger. It had been so long since he had felt anything other that contentment that feeling anything else must have been too big. His body felt heavy. He slumped, wishing he could do anything other than cry and sleep.

He placed his head against his knees, trying to keep his breathing normal. Through the chaos of thoughts in his head, he heard a shift outside the door. The woman from earlier? She seemed kind. Was she kind enough to help Matt get out? It was worth a try. Anything was worth a try at that point.

"H- hello?"

Matt sounded horrible, most likely due to his crying and near-panic attack. He almost jumped at the sound of it, even as he continued on.

"Miss, is- is that you? I need-"

The sound of the lock clicking cut Matt off. The monster. Matt shuddered, happy he hadn't asked anything about running away. The monster's (God, did Matt hate that word) eyes were cold as he looked down at Matt. His expression could chill the most vicious hunter to the core.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. You will be eating in the dining room. One of the maids will lead you. _**Do not**_ be late."

Matt blinked, uncomprehending. The monster sighed as if Matt was the most stupid creature he'd ever seen but didn't add anything else to help Matt understand what he'd just said. Matt stared at the beast as he turned to leave.

"W- wait why-"

"I do not have to explain anything to you, prisoner. You are to do as I say and ask no questions. You are not to speak unless spoken to. Keep in mind that a dungeon is not the worst place one can end up. Do you understand?"

Matt bit his tongue, nodding. He had no idea how his situation could be any worse but he certainly did not want to find out.

The beast left, locking the door behind him and leaving Matt to his thoughts for another half hour.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

"Rocky, you can't be so cold to him."

  
Rocky sighed as he looked boredly at the maid who was giving him yet another lecture. She didn't really understand what having a master meant. He felt like a teenager again.

  
"And who are you to say that, Alexandra? My mother?"

 

"I might as well be your babysitter. I have to clean up your messes all the time, after all."

  
She was glaring at him, her arms crossed. It had been like this ever since the castle had been cursed. Nothing would happen for a long while, something would happen, Rocky would react in "the wrong way", and then Alexandra would lecture him for what felt like hours. Always the same.

  
Alexandra sighed at his bored expression, suddenly looking like she was trying to hide a bit of concern.

  
"Rocky, this is serious. Have you at all considered that that boy could be The One?"

  
Rocky laughed at that, unable to hold himself back.

  
"Alexandra, surely you must be joking. That boy, who broke into my house in tatters and the face of a children's book character, could not possibly be at the head of any sort of prophecy."

  
"Oh for God's sake, Rocky. Do you not remember the old witch's appearance when she stood at your door that night? Your vanity is the very reason you're in this situation. However this time, I will not stand idly by and let you ruin your life by your negative thinking. Inviting him to the table was a good start, now you must at least start to act civil."

  
Alexandra looked expectantly at Rocky even as she moved to fetch the boy from downstairs. Rocky sighed. This dinner would not be a pleasant one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao, I've started listening to PVRIS while I write and I think it makes everything angstier. Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was probs the worst thing I've written in awhile. Sorry for that disappointment omg.


End file.
